Who Mourns for Morn?
' |image= |series= |production=40510-536 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Mark Gehred-O'Connell |director=Victor Lobl |imdbref=tt0708665 |guests=Gregory Itzin as Hain, Brad Greenquist as Krit, Bridget Ann White as Larell, Cyril O'Reilly as Nahsk and Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn / Bajoran Officer |previous_production=Waltz |next_production=One Little Ship |episode=DS9 S06E12 |airdate= 4 February 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Waltz (Overall) Message in a Bottle |next_release=(DS9) Far Beyond the Stars (Overall) Hunters |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2374) |previous_story= Message in a Bottle Waking Moments |next_story=Far Beyond the Stars }} Summary The crew is shocked to learn that Morn has been killed in an ion storm. True to form, Quark sees an opportunity for profit and throws a memorial party at his bar. Sisko interrupts with surprising news — Morn has left Quark his entire estate. Although Morn's financial records indicate that he was broke, Quark searches Morn's quarters for hidden assets. Instead, he finds Morn's ex-wife, Larell, who tells Quark about Morn's hidden retirement fund of a thousand bricks of gold-pressed latinum. Quark offers Larell ten percent to keep her out of his hair, but he is unable to find the loot. He returns to his quarters to find two alien brothers, Krit and Nahsk. Claiming to be Morn's business associates, they tell Quark that Morn owes them all of the latinum. Quark tries to bargain when Nahsk smashes one of Morn's paintings over Quark's head. The two parties finally agree to a figure of fifty percent, and the brothers leave. Moments later, Quark discovers a storage locker claim slip woven into what's left of the painting. Quark opens the locker, but finds only one brick of latinum inscribed with a message that the rest is in a Bank of Bolias. He hurries home to send for the rest of his inheritance, but another stranger, Hain, emerges from the shadows. Claiming to be a security officer from Morn's home planet, Hain explains that Morn is a prince, and that his latinum is the property of the royal family. When he learns Larell is on the station, he offers Quark a reward for her capture. Later, Quark finds Larell waiting for him in his quarters. Krit and Nahsk soon show up, followed by Hain. Quark learns that their stories are all lies — the four of them robbed the central bank of Lissepia (aka the Lissepian Mother's Day heist) with Morn, who ran off with all of the money. With the statute of limitations now expired, they came to collect, and now that Quark has sent for the latinum, they no longer need him. Quark reminds the group that he must be there to take the delivery, so they agree to split the money five ways. However, the "partners" try to double cross each other, and Quark runs for cover until Odo arrives to arrest the four thieves. Quark excitedly examines the latinum, only to discover that the bars have had all the latinum extracted, leaving mere gold. Resigned to his fate, Quark returns to the bar to find Morn, alive and well. He faked his own death, leaving Quark to get the others out of the way. Morn then reveals where he really hid the latinum — in his second stomach. He regurgitates 100 bricks worth as a reward for Quark, making the whole experience a worthwhile one after all. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # After Quark suggested to split the 1000 Bricks of Latinum five ways, one of the aliens said 250 bricks each. One thousand divided five ways is two hundred. This shows how "slow" the alien is as referenced by his brother in the cargo bay.. ' Nit Central # ''Hans Thielman on Tuesday, December 08, 1998 - 3:23 pm: What authority did Sisko have to unilaterally and without notice to interested parties unseal Morn's will? Morn wasn't in Starfleet or even a member of the Bajoran milita; he was a civilian. ''Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Tuesday, December 08, 1998 - 8:25 pm:'' Sisko would probably have authority over the will, assuming Morn claimed residency at DS9.' # Did Morn have a life insurance policy? If yes, perhaps because of his scam, Morn could expect to be investigated for insurance fraud. 'dotter31 on Wednesday, May 17, 2006 - 8:55 pm: Morn wasn't trying to defraud a life insurance company, he was trying to defraud his criminal partners(who can't sue him for the proceeds of a criminal act). I would assume that if any life insurance was paid out that Morn gave it back.' # ''Norman on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 5:50 am: Why doesn't Quark have Odo investigate Morn's widow's claims? It would make sense. I'd understand with a war, that Odo may have no time to investigate this, but Quark could've at least asked. He knew any such request would have made Odo suspicious! # Gordon Davie on Monday, January 11, 1999 - 3:27 pm: Quark considered that the gold was worthless after the latinum had been extracted. Yet in Little Green Men he was quite willing to accept gold in payment for the technology he was trying to sell to the US military. Lea Frost on Wednesday, March 03, 1999 - 7:07 pm: Yeah, but in LGM he was in the 20th century, where gold does have a great deal of value since it obviously *can't* be replicated! I assume he'd be willing to accept whatever the medium of exchange is for the time... # Keith Alan Morgan on Saturday, May 01, 1999 - 5:57 am: Hanes brushed his cheek with the barrel of his gun. Oh, that's a smart move, especially if his gun went off accidentally. Depends if the safety catch is on! Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine